Crimson Fragments
by yaoibananas
Summary: What if Yusei had children that he didn't know about? What if the "government" or Yliaster had kept it a secret... until now? 10 years after the defeat of Yliaster, Yusei and his friends have gone their separate ways, now they are reunited because the police need their help finding a "dangerous" group duelists known as 'the enforcers' who are destroying police technology.
1. The Lost Ones

What if Yusei had children that he didn't know about? What if the "government" or Yliaster had kept it a secret... until now? 10 years after the defeat of Yliaster, Yusei and his friends have gone their separate ways, now they are reunited because the police need their help finding a "dangerous" group duelists known as 'the enforcers' who are destroying police technology, and illegal drag-dueling which causes disasters on the highways of New Domino City.

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, and Amaya.

"Okay, it's time to duel! You can make bets throughout the duel, but I have a feeling this will be a short one. Duelists, are you ready?" I glance at the Akei, the other duelist. He looks tough on the outside, but I want him dubious about this duel, while I try to satisfy my implacable boredom. I nod in his direction and he responds with his middle finger. I grin although nobody can see it, thanks to my helmet.

"I believe you both know the rules?" We both nod as he looks at us.

"Turn on, level three... Start!" I order my bike. My bracelet starts glowing and it turns the engine over, then it pulls my torso over my bike and magnetically pulls my wrists to the handles while I feel the vibration of the motor starting.

"On your mark, get set... GO!" We both fly forward, driving to the highway where our duel will take place.

The duel is over within five minutes, the police tailing us as we make our way back to where our money lies. I decide that I need the money more, so I race ahead leaving my opponent to the cops. "Change level three to five. Call Yuu and Yua." I hear the dial noise, then the ring.

"Did you win?" Yuu answers without a 'hello' or 'it's great that you're alive'. I roll my eyes.

"No, I didn't. I was a fluffy bunny that didn't feel like playing today and decided to give all my money to my opponent because we obviously don't need to eat, right? I can't even see all of your ribs anymore!" I say sarcastically. My brother Yuu really cares about reputation. I always made sure to win my duels because of that, but my sister Yua, on the other hand didn't like me taking unnecessary risks. We relied on the money I made as a drag dueler to pay for our food, rent, and bike parts. I'm not blood related to Yuu or Yua, but we are family. I was abandoned as a baby, left with no one to take care of me, so I took care of myself. When I was nine, I met Yuu and Yua. They're twins and I found them shivering in a cold alleyway, about to get mugged. I was going to help, but they were smart and my help turned out not needed. I thought they were clever, and took them in and over the course of time- ten years now; we had become an inseparable family.

"Listen, the police are tailing me. Open up Trapdoor Spider." While I was in my reverie, I had arrived at my destination, took my money, and warned the dealers of the police. I jumped on my bike and it immediately started up. I take off just as the police arrive.

_Two police cruisers. I can easily get out of this situation. _

I drive to where the trap lays and drive straight through it. The trap door spider is a force field that I created that destroys technology. As I make it past the invisible line, that states the end of my trap; I press the button on my left handle bar. I hear the cruisers power down behind me and I continue on my detoured way home.

"Did it work?" Yuu asks, while I had forgotten that I was on the line with him. He had been silent for so long, that I just forgot.

"Yes." I reply back. "Take it offline now before they find it." I have the trap set up, merged with four lampposts that sit at an abandoned intersection. If it's online, the police can trace it and destroy it. If that happens, I could get caught and the police could copy my invention, thus end all possibility of getaways. I make it to the underground garage that sits under our apartment. Yuu and Yua appear giving me a hug. I hug them back and start working on my bike.

"How'd it go?" Yuu asks handing me my toolbox.

"Boring! Nobody's good at dueling anymore- there's no thrill." I frown at the thought of my recent duels.

"How'd it go on your end? Any police?" Yua shakes her head. The duel was fairly easy. But Yuu nearly got in a fight with some of the gamblers. In his defense, though, he was standing up for me." She looks at Yuu with an eye roll and a smile of admiration for her twin brother. For fraternal twins, they are a lot alike, except for Yuu's uncanny ability to piss people off.

"Just make sure you guys don't make any enemies, if they find us, it's all over." They nod in agreement and I open up my bike engine. As I drift off into the heaven of mechanics, I start to think back to the first time I laid eyes on Yuu and Yua- my beloved siblings...

_"Hey you! Get back here!"_ The garage, Yuu and Yua disappear and suddenly I'm on the streets, nine years old, running from a brutal guy who I just stole money from.

_My breathing is hard. I take the first right I find and disappear behind a trashcan. He runs by with a few of his henchmen looking very pissed of that I stole 20 dollars from him. I'm hungry though, and I need to eat. I haven't eaten for three days straight. I've gotten used to not eating for long periods of time, but I feel frail and shaky and I wouldn't have been able to run anymore from that guy. I wait for about five minutes, and then come out of my hiding spot and start strolling down the street. As I'm walking down the ghetto outside of New Domino city (the place where I was left to die by my parents) I hear a commotion coming from the alley to my right. I look over and see the guy I was running from before, only now he was bullying these two little, tiny frail kids that look like they could be five or six. The girl has long blond hair that's braided in the front and beautiful golden eyes and the boy has black hair that points back with golden highlights mixed in and he has violet eyes that are screaming for help. I remember when I was that age and decide to help. I start walking that way forming a plan in my head to get the guy away from them when all of a sudden, the girl starts balling her eyes and start screaming at the top of her lungs, she looks helpless and when the bad guy fails at getting her to stop screaming, he runs away. I walk up to them and see them shaking, but not because of what just happened, they were cold and hungry with no place to go, just like me._

_"Hi." I say, being shy not knowing what to say. _

_"Hi." They say and I can see them tense up from the interaction of a stranger._

_"I'm Amaya. Would you guys like me to buy you some food?" Their faces light up with the mention of food and they nod eagerly. I sigh knowing that they will take the money that I worked so hard for, but understanding how they feel, I couldn't just leave them there. _

_"So, are you going to tell me your names, or is this just going to remain awkward?" I say casually, because there is no conversations going on and the walk is completely silent. _

_"M-my name is 07437 and h-his name is 07438. W-we're twins." The small girl says pointing to her twin when he was introduced. I stop walking._

_"What kind of name is a number? Even my parents left me with a name!" I say not understanding why they didn't have names._

_"W-we don't remember much, I don't know who my mommy is." The girl says looking very sad._

_"Well, if we're going to be friends, you're going to need a real name." I say thinking about names. _

_"How about... Yua? It means tie bound love affection. And... How about Yuu? I like it, and you look like a Yuu. How about it? Yuu and Yua? You guys will be my first friends!" They look uncertain but they accept with nods. I hug my two best friends not knowing what our 'friendship' would turn into._


	2. Finding All The Pieces

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, and Amaya.

Aknob wasn't that hard of a duelist, but he had a lot of confidence where there shouldn't be. The duel was rather boring so I decided to end it quickly.

"I don't know how you got this power, but it's a cheat! You don't deserve it! I can tell just from looking at you! You're not from around here! That's our money you shouldn't be able to walk away with it with those cheat-cards of yours!" Aknob yelled at me as I walked away with the money from winning the duel._ It's a costume, stupid._ I say in my mind to defend myself. I see Yuu, laughing about how quickly I won the duel over with the other gamblers. I also see, per usual, he's making the other gamblers angry, so I decide to step in.

"It's time to go, brother." I say with my fake accent.

"But I was just getting started on these guys!" Yuu says with his awful Australian accent. I roll my eyes and walk forward while grabbing his elbow.

"It's been nice, gentleman. Have a good afternoon." I say walking away with a wink. My life has been like this for 10 years now: fight, duel, eat, con, and sleep. I glance to my right and I see how happy Yuu is, and know that I had made a good decision all those years ago when I took him out of that place, and when I found Amaya. I'm thinking about how happy we are, when all of a sudden I get sucked into my unwanted memory.

_I remember it so clearly. Waking up from a sleep pod, people with long white coats telling me my name is SUBJECT-07437 and that I was the first experiment to succeed. I didn't know what was going on, but all of a sudden, everyone in the long white coats gasped and looked like they had forgotten how to breathe. I turned around to the sleep pod that everyone was staring at and a boy came out. He had beautiful, gentle violet eyes and black hair with highlights of gold in it. Then he started running towards me. I was frozen in place not knowing what was going to happen when he gave me a hug. I was shocked and everyone around us was too. _

"_Sister you're real!" Said the boy that was holding me as if his life depended on it. I didn't know what to say. Then the doctors pulled us apart._

"_They must not be together! If they are, SUBJECT-07437 might catch a virus from her defected twin: SUBJECT-07438". I remember seeing SUBJECT-07438 cry and I reached out a hand. From that point on, I knew that he was someone special to me that I had to protect with my life. _

_Day after day, experiment after experiment, they wouldn't leave me alone. They kept telling me_

"_This one won't hurt, I promise." I could hear their grins underneath their masks. Then, one day a guy with a big, shiny badge came in and started whispering to the other white-coats._

"_We have to kill SUBJECT-07438 as soon as possible; we don't need him anymore so what's the point in having him? I mean, he's defective, after all." Hearing this, I was shocked and I knew I had to find a way out of this hellhole, for the sake of the boy- subject 07438._

_Late at night I escaped my cell and sneaked into the computer room. I hacked the system and found blueprints of the place so that I would be able to find my way out of this place that had nothing but white walls. With these blueprints, I knew I had a way to escape. Then I saw a file called Crimson Fragments, it looked interesting, so I clicked on it. I couldn't believe what I found: I was born in a test tube created to kill a person named Yusei Fudo and the rest of these people known as the 'signers'. Then within the Crimson Fragments File there was another file called Crimson SUBJECTS. I took a look in the file and found out that everyone that is or was a SUBJECT had the DNA of Yusei Fudo & Jack Atlas. I was scared that I was bread to kill my biological fathers' but with this information I could find them so that they would be safe from these people in the white coats._

_SUBJECT-07438 and I ran. We escaped and found ourselves alone in the rain, freezing. SUBJECT-07438 wouldn't stop crying. _

"_Why are you crying?" I asked him. _

"_Because I couldn't protect you when they were doing experiments on you! I could hear you crying and screaming for help, but I…I… couldn't do anything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". He starts crying again. I grab his face in both my hands._

"_It's alright! I'll make you forget about it." I said. I made SUBJECT-07438 forget about the horrible life that we had, the people in the white coats, the needles, and the abuse that was 'for the good of all'._

_We had been on the streets for about a week when a thug came up to us and started messing with us. SUBJECT-07438 looked like he was going to start crying and I knew I had to do something, so I screamed as loud as I could. He ran away scared. After he left, a very pretty girl with short black hair with long golden braids in the front approached us. Her strong, wise eyes were almost the same color as SUBJECT-07438's but it was a lighter violet. I could tell from how she looked that she was abandoned and decided to stay with her. She asked me what our names were, so I told her_

"_I'm 07437 and my twin brother's name is 07438". She said those are silly names and decided to give us real names. She gave me the name Yua and my brother the name Yuu. I will always remember that day, the day my older sister Amaya gave us real names and fed us, and from that day on we were a family._

I feel warmth radiating from my hand, and I look down seeing Yuu holding my hand. He gives me a sympathetic look that tells me that he's here for me and a single tear rolls down my cheek.


	3. Putting The Pieces Together

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, and Amaya.

I saw my sister stop moving while we were walking on our way to our bikes after her flawless duel. We had just received a lot of money so I thought she would be in a good mood, but when I look back at her, she had soulless eyes. I walk up to her and grab her hand. It snaps her out of her trance and she looks at me while a single tear slides down her cheek. I knew what she was remembering: everything that I couldn't. Once more, I try to remember what went on in what we later found out was called Yliaster, where we were experiments.

_I think I was dreaming, but I might have been wrong. I was in a lush green meadow with grass to my knees. As I got up, I saw someone give me their hand. It was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair with short braids in the front. Her golden eyes expressed her love for me. She finally spoke after a couple of minutes of walking around the meadow and said_

"_Good morning brother, you finally woke up". _

"_I'm your brother?" I asked confused by what a 'brother' is._

"_Of course you are, we're twins now. Let's go." she said _

_In the meadow my sister and I played all the time we had so much fun, I never wanted it to end. But one day, the meadow was collapsing. She protected me until the end. We were up in the only tree left on the outskirts of the meadow. She grabbed my hand and said,_

"_Don't be scared! I will never leave you". She started to disappear like sand in the wind. I started crying. _

"_It's going to be alright I promise". My sister was gone. The meadow was gone. I was alone in the dark with no one._

_I woke up again and saw her, my sister. I ran over to her and hugged her. I was so happy that she was alive._

"_Sister you're real!" I cried out loud. But our reunion was cut short, as people with white coats tore us apart. I thought I would never see my sister again, but I could hear her screaming for help. The rest of my memory is a blur. I can't really remember anything after that. Sometimes I have this dream where we're both sitting in an alley somewhere. We're both crying and everything is fading to black really quickly, and as everything goes fully black, I hear my sister say "It's all right; I'll make you forget about it." I don't remember anything after that, but I do remember my older sister- Amaya making the darkness bright with her love and her smile, and giving me a name. I will forever be in her debt for the rest of my life._

My memory gets me nowhere, and I find myself disappointed that I can't share the pain that my sister feels. I want to be there for her, but I know unless I feel the same pain she felt, she won't accept my sympathy. I glance up, and realize we're already home. I hear a noise and I see Amaya calling us.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

I walk into our very small, broken kitchen table and sit down.

"How much did you make this month?" Yua throws the money on the table.

"$350" Yua replies with disinterest. I nod and continue counting.

"I got $750. Together that makes... $1100. Why don't we go get some groceries for this month? Then we'll pay all our bills." Technically, we should be paying our bills first and then buying groceries, but if we did, then we would be too money conscious to actually buy what we want for food this month.

We buy about $300 worth of groceries, and after we put them away, I send Yuu and Yua out to find, Kelvin, a viscous loan shark that we have owed money to for seven years now. He bought us Yuu and Yua's first bike, or at least the parts for it. While they are dealing with him, I go out to donate the rest of our money to the orphanage that I grew up in for the first seven years of my life.

"Sissy, Sissy!" The kids call to me as I enter the orphanage. Sister Marianne walks up to me and hugs me.

"It's been a while, child. You had me worried," I hug the only motherly figure that was ever in my life back tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry; we had a problem last month. I couldn't come and risk you getting hurt or arrested." Last month, the police had almost tracked us. If they saw me with Sister Marianne, they could arrest her for conspiracy with a terrorist. I give her the money and go check on the kids.

"Sissy! Sissy! Where is Auntie Yua and Uncle Yuu?" I hug them tightly and move back to take a good look at them. They've grown so much in just a months' time.

"They are taking care of something. How are my little ones?" They smile brightly and pull my arm towards the back yard.

"We found a puppy, Sissy!" They bring me to a box underneath the big oak tree that takes up most of the space in the small, backyard. Inside the box, there is a tiny black and gold puppy whining softly in a corner of the box. I kneel down and put my hand out towards the puppy.

"Be careful, Sissy! The puppy attacked us when we tried to pick it up." I analyze the puppy and realize that it's shaking. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I look in the kitchen for the food that is stored in a cupboard for the times when the kids find stray animals to take in. They're not allowed to keep animals in the orphanage, thanks to our patron, but they still feed the animals and find them homes and such. In exchange for his money, there a certain things that had to change, taking in wild animals was one of them.

I grab the dog food and add some water to it to make it easier on the puppy's teeth. When I walked back outside, the kids were all trying to pet the puppy, but it kept taking snaps at them. When the kids saw me, they moved out of the way to let me get through to the puppy and I stuck my hand in the box while looking directly into its eyes. We had a little staring competition of dominance that I won and the puppy lowered its head in submission. I picked it up by the scruff and found out that it was indeed a little boy. I decide to look him over to make sure that he doesn't have any cuts on him and when he gets close to my face, he licks my nose. The kids giggle all around me and I have to join in to their laughter. I put the puppy down to let him walk around a bit instead of keeping him in the box. He walks around a little then walks back to me sniffing me. After he finishes his little investigation on how I smell, he curls into a ball at my feet, hindering me from moving from my crossed legged position on the ground. While I'm sitting on the ground, Sister Marianne comes out and puts a purse down next to me with dog food. She then takes the puppy and puts him in the little makeshift bed inside the purse. She looks at me with a smile, winking. I give her a confusing look and in return, she hands me the purse with the puppy inside it with the dog food.

"What?" I don't understand why she's giving me the puppy.

"This puppy is yours. Before you have the chance to deny this little one, think about the life you gave Yuu and Yua. You can give this puppy a great life, and he really likes you. Please, keep the puppy."

I think about how I could possibly give someone a good life, when I live a sucky one, but if Sister Marianne thinks it's a good idea, and then I can't deny it. I nod and take the purse. I say goodbye to the kids at the orphanage and head on home with my families newest addition. I look for Yuu and Yua's bikes as I make it to our underground garage and fail to see any. I decide to keep busy while they're gone, so I go out to one of the rundown, abandoned apartments next door and take as much good wood as I could salvage. I take my tools, and go out to our backyard. The backyard is vaguely big and not much of a yard. It's more of an unfinished alley from before this place became a ghetto. Half of it is pavement then a quarter of it is rubble and debris from destroyed apartment complexes and the other quarter is grass. We grow vegetables in the grassy part, so our grocery bills aren't so high. I drag all the plywood to the paved part of our backyard and make a doghouse out of the plywood. I find a chain in the rubble in one corner of our backyard and attach it to the doghouse.

_Now our puppy has a place to stay. _I think to myself feeling doubtful about this idea.

After about a half an hour after building the doghouse, Yuu and Yua return home to find me playing with a puppy in the backyard. They look questioningly at me and the playful pup, I smile and stand up.

"Hey! You guys are back!" I say with a smile on my face. They try to walk closer to me, but my little pup stands in front of me and growls at them with his hackles raised. They stop in their tracks and I kneel down to the puppy.

"No! Bad boy. They are your family." I say to him as if he is a human. I look at Yuu and Yua again and this time, I see doubt on their faces.

"Ummmm. Yeah, Sister Marianne told me to take the puppy in since he seems to like me, so when I came home I made him a doghouse and we've been playing out here for a while and I was nervous at first, about owning a dog, but he's really cute and so much fun to play with and-" I never get to finish what I'm saying as Yuu cuts me off.

"Where'd you get him? He's adorable!" Yuu says while Yua moves forward hesitantly towards the pup. She puts her hand out and the little puppy licks it. He rubs on her hand and then barks playfully at her and starts to run around.

"He's so cute! And he seems really friendly." Yuu says moving forward copying his sister's movements and gets rewarded with a growl and a bite.

"Arggg!" Yuu leaps backward yelling as his hand starts bleeding. I start laughing and Yua looks confused on what just happened. When she comprehends what had happened she jumps forward and goes to help Yuu with his hand, whom had just run inside screaming:

"Demon Hound! He's a demon hound!" I'm laughing so hard that my sides start to hurt and I'm tearing up. I curl up into a ball to try to stop myself from laughing more so that I can go help Yuu and Yua, but when I finally sit up I see my puppies big, confused eyes looking at me, I fall back to the ground laughing while cuddling with my pup.

"Come on, it's not a demon hound! It was probably scared of you, that's all." Yua says trying to drag Yuu back out to where I am playing/laughing with my pup.

"He didn't bite you that hard, did he?" I ask halfheartedly. I stand up with my puppy in my arms and walk over to them. The puppy still growls but my nails digging into his scruff seem to tell him it's not okay to bite Yuu.

"See? He's not biting you now, is he?" Yua says trying to convince him to calm down.

"Yeah! That's only because Amaya is controlling him. He's a demon hound. As soon as she's out of sight, he's gonna come for me!" I start laughing again but control myself quickly this time.

"He'll calm down once he gets to know you! Come on, if I like him, obviously there's nothing wrong here, right?" I say knowing it will calm him down. I have very good instincts on trusting people, and they've been proven right in the past.

"Fine. What are we going to name it?" Yuu asks with a cold voice. We all look down at the puppy, and a name pops into my head.

"What about Kuroyasha? It means black demon god. Since Yuu thinks he's a demon." I can't help but crack a smile. I meant it as a joke, but I actually liked the name for this little pup.

"Hey!" Yuu protests, going red with embarrassment. Yua laughs at her twin brother.

"I like it! It's really cute! And I think it fits him." Yua says with pure love for the wonderful little bundle of puppy in my arms. We both look at Yuu waiting for his approval.

"Fine! If we have to keep it, we might as well make his name a warning to all that he's a demon." Yuu walks off with the shake of his head.

"What do you think, little guy? Do you like it? You want to be named Kuroyasha?" He looks genuinely happy at the name and even manages to wag his little tail at his new name.

"Kuroyasha it is, then. Welcome to the family!" I say with a huge smile plastered on my face. Our family of three has been made a family of four.


	5. One Blind Eye

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

The room was dimly lit with shadows hovering around the single metal table in the center of the small room. There, sits eight people with black shadowed faces all wondering why they were called.

"I wonder if they've run out of money." One thug says.

"I bet they're begging for _our_ help." Another thug says.

They all start fighting over who is the best and who has the most money when two men enter the dark room. The one in the front's shadow shows hair down to his shoulders with slim muscles. The one in the back shows short, spiked hair with a body that towers over most of the shadowy people in the room. All the thugs quiet down at the sight of HIM. HE waves his hand and they all sit down immediately without a second thought.

"I have called you here for a truce between the five gangs of TremLock- our ghetto." The people in the room laugh at the idea.

"Us? Get along? You must be joking." One man says, hardly able to speak through his laughter.

"I would never work with this guy!" Another thug says pointing to another.

They all start to quarrel again, but stop when they see HIS hand go up.

"The four gang leaders brought their right hands, correct? Why don't the follow mine into the other room before we continue our talk, hmm?" HE says talking about the gang leader's right hand men, as they all brought one. The thugs look at each other, then their underlings and nod. The men stand up, following the bulky man out the door to the next room. When the gang leaders are all alone, HE starts talking again.

"We may all hate each other, but there is someone we all hate even more, right?" HE lets that sink in, and then continues.

"I propose we take them down." The room is silent for several minutes until one by one, the gang leaders give their grunts of approval.

"Then we have to come up with a plan to destroy them: The Enforcers."

"But how can we? None of us have ever been able to win a duel against them!" One thug says with distress in his voice.

"We will have to hit them on a personal level." HE says with so much malice in HIS voice that makes everyone's spine in that room shiver.

"Ouch!" I hear Yuu yell, most likely at Kuroyasha. I laugh but keep on running up the grassy hill. When I reach the top, I hide behind the lone tree that stands there offering the perfect shade for a picnic.

"Come on Yuu! Amaya's already up there!" I hear Yua yell to Yuu. I feel arms slide around my waist and a kiss on my neck and I jump at the foreign concept of love. I hit Jeremiah on the shoulder, laughing just as Yuu, Yua and Kuroyasha finish running up the hill.

"Took you long enough!" Jeremiah states as he walks over to where Yuu and Yua stand while Kuroyasha runs over to me, tackling me onto the ground, and starts licking my face.

"I wish I could do that to you." Jeremiah-hopefully-jokingly says from where he's helping Yuu and Yua set up the blanket. I hear Yuu and Yua make noises of disgust in the back of their throat at the thought of that and Jeremiah just laughs. I finally sit up, knocking Kuroyasha off my torso and just continue to pet him, which makes him wag his tail. It has been four months since we got him and three months since I've been dating Jeremiah. At first I said no, I don't trust anyone. I have trust issues, but he kept on coming back and after a month of pestering, I finally said yes. I still don't let him get too close but he is very persistent, like with the tree incident. I walk over to where they are eating lunch and decide to join them. I can't help but look at Jeremiah with his long flowing blond hair in the wind. It's pretty long for a guy's- it goes to his shoulders. He's pretty strong, and he knows how to fix bikes. We end up tinkering on our bikes a lot, and the only fights we seem to get into is about bikes. He seems really nice, but I still don't trust him and apparently, neither does Kuroyasha, because if he touches me with Kuroyasha around, Kuroyasha attacks him. It isn't like Yuu though, I think Kuroyasha playfully doesn't like Yuu, but he accepts him. But with Jeremiah, it's off. Kuroyasha glares at him, and I can never get him to stop growling at him.

"-then the guy was like 'you must have magical powers!' and I almost decided to deceive him and keep playing with him, but then Yua pulled me away. It was hilarious though." I didn't hear the first part of that because I was thinking about things, but I decide to join in, nonetheless.

"Yuu, do you have to make people pissed off? Because if anyone has magical powers, I think it'd be you and your ability to piss the world off." I say and smile at my little brother. Everyone laughs at my comment and I notice that Kuroyasha has put himself between me and Jeremiah.

"If anyone had magical powers, I think it'd be you and Yua and your ability to summon those cards that aren't even in your deck." Yuu slips out. When he notices his mistake he puts his hand over his mouth and we all look at Jeremiah who is looking at us curiously.

"So that's why you never lose a duel." Jeremiah says, pursuing what has been mistakenly said.

"Not really, I haven't had to use that power since I was really young and people tried to take advantage of me, and Yua has only ever used that power in practice duels against me or Yuu." I say, hoping this isn't the end of our trump card. He nods, and I know he's going to try to get more information out of me tonight, so I decide to end the picnic early and take Yuu and Yua home, saying that we have stuff to do tonight. We say our goodbyes to Jeremiah and we head back home.

Watching the three motorcycles roll away, the figure on the hill takes out his phone.

"They are headed home." The figure says in his phone. There is silence for a couple of seconds while the person on the other end says something.

"No, don't attack tonight. I think I've just found something out that will destroy them for good." The figure on the hill says with a smile as big as the Cheshire cats.


	6. One Eye Wide Open

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

"Remember to feed your selves something healthy. I don't want you guys eating junk food all because I'm gone." I say to Yuu and Yua who are pushing me out the door for my first date with Jeremiah.

"Okay, okay. God! We're not 10 years old! We know how to take care of ourselves!" I frown, knowing I'm being deceived but allow it because we all deserve a break every now and then. I sigh and take those last steps out of the house, down the stairs, and to the car that's waiting for me. I turn around and wave to Yuu and Yua who are smiling while trying to keep Kuroyasha from getting out of the house and following me on my date. I turn back around and take a deep breath. Jeremiah had worked so hard to get me to say yes, the least I can do is try to have a good time. I get in the car and notice it's very dark.

"Hello, Amaya. "Jeremiah says in a voice that makes me sit up straight and on alert.

"Jeremiah?" I say wondering if I had imagined that voice. I look around the car and realize that I can't see Jeremiah's face, just his silhouette. I hear something being sprayed and I try to open the car window, which doesn't move. Next, I try to open the door to no avail and I start to hyperventilate because I don't do well in enclosed, dark places. I try to kick the door open and I start to hear laughter.

"You won't be able to get that door open. It's enforced with a metal unlike any that has already been made. Anyway, you'll be asleep in no time. I hope you like the smell of strawberries. I got it just for you; you remember our first encounter don't you? At the strawberry festival on the edge of town?" I can smell the strawberries now, and I feel very heavy. I know there's no escaping this now, and I do the only thing I can do at the moment. I open up my purse, put on my gloves and get my phone out. I turn on the screen but don't get any farther than that as my vision starts to blur and suddenly, the whole car is spinning. I get on my knees on the floor of the car. I hold my head, trying to make the spinning stop, but all I get is black dots around my vision. I black out to the sound of laughter.

**Yuu**

Amaya is gone! I can't help but feel a little excited because Yua and I get the apartment to ourselves. I take out the monopoly board, and she pops the popcorn. Once we get settled, I pop in a movie and we start playing our long game of monopoly.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" I ask Yua as I stand up which she responds with a shake of her head. No. We've been playing monopoly for about 45 minutes and we have already gone through 4 bags of popcorn. I walk into the kitchen and as I stick my head in the fridge, I hear Kuroyasha start growling.

"Oh. Come on! I'm not doin' anything wrong. What are you growling at me for now?" I ask turning around. I'm startled to see Kuroyasha facing away from me, at the front door where I see a person through the glass on the sides of the door. Kuroyasha has his hackles raised and is growling darker and more threatening than I have ever heard him growl. It's unlike him to growl at somebody at the door, but then again, how often do we get visitors? Never.

"Yua? There's somebody at the door. Kuroyasha's going crazy over here." I yell through the door that leads to the living room where we were playing. I don't hear an answer and guess she's in the bathroom, so I go to answer the door. I open it and find Jeremiah with a bloody face. He's breathing hard and he collapses into my arms.

"You-your sister... Has... Been... Taken..." Jeremiah says between gasps for air.

"What?!" I yell at him. I stand up and turn around to go find Yua so that we can take down the bastards that would dare to mess with my sister, but Jeremiah grabs my wrist and stops me from moving.

"We... We have no time! We need to go now. Forget about Yua, we need to save Amaya!" He says. I see Kuroyasha behind me stiffen, as he runs into the other room at full speed. I take that as an 'I'll take care of Yua' from Kuroyasha and nod at Jeremiah. I walk out of the apartment and lock the door and put up our security system. We run to the car and jump in. I was full of adrenaline and worry, wondering who could have been strong enough to take down Amaya, when the scent hits me. Strawberries. There's something else behind that smell of strawberries, something that seems familiar. I think through my memories to make sense of what I'm inhaling when I have an attack. A foreign rush of memories invade my mind as I see Yua resisting three or four men that are trying to hold her down back when she was about 4. She's screaming at the top of her lungs for help so I try to help her, but I'm being held in some big metal box. I beat on the glass wall that lets me see Yua and something gets sprayed into my metal box. I smell the same smell as I pass out to the sound of Yua screaming and Jeremiah laughing.

"Yua..." Escapes my lips as everything goes black.

**Yua**

"I'm gonna get something to drink, would you like anything?" Yuu asks me as he stands up to get his drink. I shake my head, preoccupied thinking about Amaya, and how nervous she was for this date.

_I hope everything's okay._ I think to myself hoping that she is having a great time. I break out of my thoughts when I hear something being thrown at the window in my room. I walk over there and I see someone who looks like he's about to throw a baseball at our window. I open the window to yell at him, when hands and arms come out of nowhere and put a cloth over my mouth. I can smell the chloroform on it and fight as I feel myself lose to the drug. I hear Yuu yell something and I can hear Kuroyasha's growl as I fall into a deep sleep. Everything goes black.


	7. The First Of Many Battles

_*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha._

**Yua**

_Shit! This dog isn't letting go! _

_Dammit! Just take it with us! He never said we couldn't!_

My eyelids feel heavy as I try to lift them. I could hear the voices, but I don't know who they belong to; I've never heard these voices before.

"...ua! Yua! Wake up! Yua!" Slowly, feeling starts coming back and I can feel someone shaking my body up and down from where I lay on the... Floor? I force my eyelids open and after they focus, I can see Yuu's relieved face.

"Your finally awake!" Yuu says as he hugs me.

"Where am I?" I can hear my words slur as I say them and wonder why I'm talking like that, when arms reaching for me like when I was a test subject engulf my mind. I shiver then sit up and look around the room. We're in a jail cell like room that feels like it is about 50 degrees in here.

"We're at the town center. The five gangs of TremLock have taken over the place. They have Amaya locked up somewhere. It was all that bastard Jeremiah's fault! He betrayed us! What's worse, is he betrayed Amaya, and now he's doing stuff to her. We need to help her."

_Jeremiah? He did this? Oh, god! Wherever Amaya is, I hope she's okay._ I stand up to try to get my bearings but I fall to the floor. I try a second time, but I am again met by the floor. Yuu try's helping me up for my third try, and we prevail. Once I'm up for a couple of minutes, I can bear most of my weight but Yuu still keeps an arm around me that I am grateful for. I feel around my pockets for my gloves, and realize that we were most likely ransacked when we got here. I feel bad for whoever took our stuff because, they're in for a surprise. All of our stuff has been rigged to only be opened up by the person with the key, which for Yuu and I, it would be our necklaces. That's why no one has ever been able to take our bikes, because they were created by Amaya to only respond to our command. Anyone who tries to open up our stuff that doesn't have the key will have to go through 9 kinds of hell before they'll get it open, and possibly have a permanent twitch. I can hear soft whining coming from my right and turn to see Kuroyasha lying on the ground with cuts all through his sides and possibly a broken bone or two. I scream and try to reach him, but there are bars between him and I.

"Kuroyasha." Yuu says in a broken whisper. I start crying and put two and two together that Kuroyasha was the one growling before I blacked out back at the apartment. He must have tried to protect me. I feel a lot of love for the puppy in front of me, and decide that we need to get out of here. Now. I look around the room and don't see anything that we could make into a weapon, but then I remember the system we put on Kuroyasha's collar. If only he was a little closer. I know it'll be hell for him, but I decide it's the right thing to do.

"Kuroyasha! Come here. Come here, boy. I know it hurts but come here." I try to sound as happy as I can, but can't help the cracks in my voice. He slowly hobbles his way over to the bars dragging blood along the floor that makes me want to puke. Before he gets to us, the door right behind Kuroyasha opens and in pops Jeremiah and three henchmen. One henchmen who has plenty of bandages on his arms, shoulders, and face kicks Kuroyasha all the way into the wall three feet away. I hear his howl of pain and can't help the cry that escapes my lips. I hear laughter from the men at the door and turn to glare at them. Jeremiah returns my hateful glare with a smile.

"Come on Yua, you can't really be that mad at us, can you? You would beat the shit out of a punk-ass dog like that if it attacked you. Look at what it did to my guy. Anyway, it's time for us to have a little talk, shall we?" He sits down in a metal chair in front of the bars and his henchmen follow suit behind him.

"What did you do to Amaya?" Yuu asks before I can get a word out.

"I just gave her a lesson on how to behave, that's all. She'll be finished off just as soon as I find out how to get access to your bikes, and your little card tricks. You know, the one that Yuu talked about at the picnic on Sunday?" I see Yuu clench his fist beside me and know that he's blaming him self for what had happened.

"Let me ask you something, is this about the Enforcers, or is this personal? Because if this is about the Enforcers, you are a cheat and a coward to hide behind a mask and take us from behind." I yell at him. The comment seems to make him mad, because he sits up in his chair and puts a gun to my forehead.

"How can you possibly call me a cheater, when you guys use you're little cheat cards? Or was what Yuu said all talk?And yes, this is about the Enforcers. Everyone in TremLock has had enough of you, and we all want you gone. I should thank you though. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to create a truce between the other four gangs and mine." He says with a sneer.

"What, are you jealous because your men can't win in a fight against us?" Yuu's testosterone earns him a gun to his forehead for which I sigh.

_It would be Yuu who would do that in this situation_. I roll my eyes at the though. I remember something that Amaya had brought with her. Her gloves!...

_All Right!_ I think to myself, knowing that we have just found our escape. Another one of my sisters creations are these rings that go on your hands. They are installed in the gloves that we are supposed to carry around, and when you put them on, the rings attach to your middle and pointer fingers from the gloves. With those rings, you can get out of any restraint that is metal or rope. All she has to do is rub the two rings together, and we have our escape. I sit back down and Yuu follows my lead, getting my drift that we have to stall time for Amaya.

"So, you want to know our secrets yet you put a gun to our foreheads... Not a very smart plan, you have to bait us. Bribe us with something that we can't lose. Like Amaya, for our case. We wouldn't know what to do if she died." I say laying down on the concrete hoping he will take my bait and make it easier for Amaya to find us. He laughs at the idea.

"Don't worry, you'll all be together again in the afterlife." He says with a smile.

"Then you might as well kill us now. Cuz we aren't talking." I say in a sleepy voice. I'm playing a very dangerous game and one wrong move will end Yuu's and my lives. I keep myself calm as Jeremiah orders one of his men to go retrieve Amaya and then I signal Yuu to move back in; 3...2...1! We somersault backwards at the same time as one of the henchmen opens the door and gets an explosion in his face. Yuu and I go into the corner, hiding behind the metal table that had tipped over at some point. I hear gunfire and yells as one after another, the other forces lose to Amaya. I hear a crash in the wall behind us and turn around to see Yuu's bike followed by mine. I grab my gun off my bike, turn it to stun and shoot Jeremiah who is the only one still standing after the tempest of my sister's anger. I pull the trigger and he falls down to the ground. Yuu and I get Kuroyasha while Amaya crouches on top of Jeremiah with her gun to his forehead. I can see that Amaya is really bloody, and her clothes torn, but nonetheless, she just took down five gangs worth of men.

"You sick bastard. I hope you rot in hell." She says and pulls the trigger. There's silence in the room as Amaya puts her shaking arm down. I can hear her shaky breaths and know that she needs comfort. I walk over to her and put my arms around her while Yuu gets Kuroyasha into the little compartment attached to the bike. She turns around in my arms and kisses my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. She looks me over then looks at Yuu. She breaks my embrace and walks over and hugs Yuu.

"We're fine. Are _you_ okay? You look awful." I say with concern for her. She just shakes the question off and walks over to my bike. She takes her bracelet and inserts it into an indent that I hadn't noticed before on my bike. The bike powers on to her bracelet - the only lock that can override our bikes and presses some buttons. After a couple of seconds, her bike appears behind our bikes. She jumps on and puts her helmet on. I hear police sirens in the distance.

"We need to get out of here. We're going to have to go under cover for a while. The police will be after us. There's no helping that they know its us, but if we lay low, they won't know the exact people who did this." Amaya says in a cold, monotone voice. It scares me to hear her talk like that, but I ignore it for now and comply to her command. I put on my helmet and hear Amaya's voice commanding our bikes to level seven which is the highest speed they go at and igniting smoke to make a smooth getaway. We exit the building in the smoke to make our getaway, but to no avail, because there is a helicopter with a spotlight on us. Again, I hear Amaya commanding our bikes into evasive split up, maneuvers where our bikes go in three different directions while they rev up to a level that I didn't know they could go to; Level 07437-8. I notice it's the numbers that originally were our names. I hear Amaya's voice and I concentrate on that because our bikes have gone into auto-mode.

"You may have noticed your bikes have gone to level 07437-8. I made this mode for big emergencies where otherwise, we get caught. Soon, you'll be going through underground tunnels where the police aren't allowed to follow. I am distracting the main forces, including the helicopter, so I want you guys to get back to the apartment and go to code:0774- which is the code for emergencies. Take Kuroyasha to Sister Marianne and stay there under cover until I get back. I promise I will be back soon, but I have to throw them off our trail. Take care of Kuroyasha and yourselves. I love you guys. Our family _will_ live on." I can hear the helicopter, the sirens, and the voices telling her to surrender now, and I know that she's going to have to duel them. I try to override the code on my bike, but it just says **Sorry, Amaya says no. Try again later XD. **I laugh at that sentence, because it reminds me so much of when we were kids when Yuu and I tried to get into the garage to steal ice cream from the fridge. It used to have a lock on it and we always tried to break it open.

It gets darker than usual, and I know that I am in the tunnel now. I look around and notice it's a maintenance tunnel that you can only get in if you have a code. Amaya must have hacked into the system at one point and got me clearance, because I got through while the police officers behind us get trapped at the entrance. I don't know where Yuu is, but I have a feeling the same thing has happened to him too. I allow the bike to take me to my destination, which is our apartment where an automated voice tells me the things I need to take and the code to seal the garage. I check the rest of our apartment and make sure there are no gadgets of ours in there and I unplug our computer and move it into the garage. I make it to the outside and I type in the code which literally takes the entire garage and pulls it underground. I have no clue how, but it made it look like we didn't have a garage. There is even grass where the garage was. The next command the automated voice says is to destroy Kuroyasha's dog house and burn all of his toys. Then I have to disinfect all the furniture and vacuüm the floor. It takes me about a half an hour when an alarm goes off that tells me the police are about a mile out. I get on my bike after resetting our security system and let the bike take me to my next destination. It takes me to a place near the orphanage and I can see Yuu's bike. I see him in his favorite disguise and I put on my matching disguise. We walk to the orphanage without a word carrying Kuroyasha where we are met by Sister Marianne, who I'm guessing Amaya must have talked to because she took one look at us, nodded and took us to the basement underneath the orphanage. There are beds set up on one side, and a table with sharp-looking tools at the other end.

"Put Kuroyasha up here and I want you two to strip to your underwear. I want to make sure you weren't cut anywhere." She says pointing at the table. Her voice is strong and strict and it makes me feel safe. One look around the basement tells me that Amaya must have planned this long ago. She is always worried and ready to save us if anything were to happen to her. I feel a break in my heart as I realize that she has planned for every option of our future when we had never thought or worried about her future. We do what Sister Marianne says and she looks us over with a satisfied look, because there was nothing for her to do. We were fine. Kuroyasha on the other hand will take a lot of time. She starts on him after she tells us to get some rest, but I found it hard to sleep because I can hear Kuroyasha's painful whines. It takes her about an hour or two before she's finished, but she does finish and I hear her sigh in relief, telling me that Kuroyasha is out of danger for now. Once Sister Marianne is gone, I take out my phone and see the live feed of Amaya's battle with the police. I don't know when I fall asleep, but I remember wishing for my sister's safety.

**The same time in New Domino City:**

Yusei Fudo has finished his work for the day and decides to work on his bike while watching the news to relax. He happily gets into tinkering on his bike when he hears the breaking news.

"We are streaming live from TremLock where the so-called immortal duelists titled The Enforcers have destroyed the Town Center and have massacred thirty men and counting. The police are still at the scene trying to analyze how many are dead and injured, and so far only one has survived. We know that there are three duelists, but two of them have escaped into maintenance tunnels that the police are now trying to gain access to." The doll-faced reporter says from what looks like to be a helicopter hovering above an intense duel. Yusei stops his tinkering, focusing on the news.

"So, Brittany. What does the duel look like so far? We have been told that the strongest duelists in the police force are going against this one person." Says the person who is safe in their newsroom somewhere in the tops of New Domino City.

"Well, the duel is perplexing, Maria. The Enforcers' duelist seems to have a powerful card that has been seen used by the Duelist King: Jack Atlas, the card Red Demon Dragon. We are now wondering, is Jack Atlas is an accomplice, or has his card has been stolen? Wait! Something new is happening! It seems that the duelist has now exchanged her Red Demon Dragon for - wait - can this be? It is! The duelist has just summoned Stardust Dragon! Maria, is this a rebellion of duelists, or is this a thief who has stolen the two champions of duelings' cards?" Yusei drops his tools and looks at the screen in denial. Could it be? He looks into his deck and see's his Stardust Dragon card, but the crimson dragons mark is glowing on it. He is deep in thought when the phone rings. He answers the phone when he sees it is Jack.

"Jack? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Yusei asks in disbelief.

"My Red Demon Dragon card is with me, but the crimson dragon mark is glowing on it. This must involve the signers. I think it's time to get the gang back together, Yusei." Yusei can't do anything but agree with Jack, because somehow, his card is on the field in a duel between a murderer and the police.


	8. The Decision One Makes

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**Yua**

"Thank you for your participation. If you find anything else, please ask." I nod to the policeman and walk away giving a mental sigh. Yuu and I pass the inspection with flying colors. It has been one week since The Enforcers have 'massacred' the town hall of TremLock and the police are still hovering around hoping that one day, someone will squeal about who we are. They inspect every person who goes into town making sure that no one fits the description from the shitty security cameras, yet all we had to do was walk right in the front entrance. We have helped everybody in town at one time or another, so we are confident no one will tell on us to the police. We still wear our disguises, but everybody in town knows it's us. I see smiles of appreciation coming from all of the town locals who know that we have just saved the town from the threat of the gangs. We have always stopped the gangs when we saw something happening, but we weren't always around. They had caused this town so much pain and suffering ranging from bullying, to stealing money, to even sometimes rape. It's a scary world we live in, and those kinds of people really know how to live life to the lowest. I hear a commotion coming from the other side of the market and decide to check it out. As soon as I see it, though, I turn back around and run. I locate Yuu who is buying bandages for Kuroyasha's wounds that still haven't fully healed and make a detour through the store where he's bargaining. I grab his arm, throw some money at the sales person, and run as fast as I can. We barely make it out of town before we are surrounded by bikes and I know that we only have one option of escape. I stop running and put my hands up. I can see one of them making a call, and when they finish, some more people show up. I count six people in total and I remember their faces from the files that were in Yliaster. I realize that the two men in front are our biological fathers'.

_I am not supposed to meet this person._ I think as I calculate if I have enough time for my escape. I put my hand on my necklace and press the button on the left side of my chain. I hear the noise of the button being pushed while my blue tooth tells me that mine and Yuu's bikes are on their way. Before anyone can get a chance to talk, I can hear sirens coming from the distance.

"Shit! We need to get out of here, Yua!" Yuu calls to me. He starts freaking out and I can understand why: the police have probably been watching us this entire time. I see the signers get off their bikes and in hopes of stalling for time, I walk backwards into the wall that stands behind Yuu and I.

"Yuu, do you think Amaya would let us get caught? Have a little faith." I say with a grin. I hear the beeping noise in my ear that tells me that our bikes are near and I lift Yuu's hand in the air, along with mine. Our bikes jump off the roofs above our heads at the right time, and Yuu and I get pulled up and put on our bikes by the jumpsuits that are under our clothes. Amaya created them to help give an equal balance to the bike to help boost our speed, and they haven't been used in a long time. They still work though, and by the time our bikes hit the ground, Yuu and I are situated on our bikes and riding off towards the highway before the signers can get on their bikes. I know that we are going to get into a duel and I pull out my deck. Yuu see's this and nods, knowing that I'll be dueling for the both of us. Yuu can duel, but he has never been as good as Amaya and I, so he understands when to let us duel and he does the talking (whether we want him to or not). I grin feeling confident in my ability to duel them. I know I can win this, and when I do, Yuu and I will be free from blame for the massacre that happened at the town center.

**Yuu**

Yua had put so much effort into her duel. I knew she was a psychic duelist, but I didn't know she could destroy herself along with her surroundings. Her bike was totaled and she was admitted into a hospital. I had never felt so much fear for my sister. I tried to protect her, but Yusei's friends had me pinned down when the ambulance came. I don't remember what happened after that, but here I sit glaring at Yusei and his friends in the hallway outside of her door while I try to get a hold of Amaya.

"So, who is Amaya anyway?" The guy with the blond hair- Jack asks. I glare at him for a couple of seconds before I respond.

"She's our older sister. Not biologically, but she saved us when we were starving out on the streets. We have been together for about 11 years, now. She has saved us more times than I can count. We owe a lot to her." I say, thinking about my sisters. I miss Amaya and I know that she must be held up somewhere, because otherwise, she would be here right now, fighting her way inside the room where they are doing surgery on Yua.

"Is she the one that dueled the police on the news?" Yusei asks. I can tell he has an interest in that, and I realize these must be the people who's cards Yua and Amaya can summon.

"Yeah. She really knows how to kick ass when she wants to." I say bragging about my sisters' strength. She has never lost to anyone. I can always count on her ability to duel.

"How did she acquire that ability to use our cards?" The red head- Akiza asks. I glare at her, she seems like someone I can naturally hate. She looks smart, but she also looks gullible. I decide to mess with her.

"When we were young, these people kidnapped us and when Amaya went to rescue us, she and Yua fell into a pit of acid. After that, she had the power to spin web from her hands, to jump from really tall buildings, and summon cards on her deck." I say with a baby voice. She looks content until the blue haired girl jumps in-Luna.

"That's not right! That's a super hero power! Your lying." Luna says while her twin- Leo nods in agreement. I laugh at them and smile, until I remember what I'm doing in a hospital without my sisters at my side.

"Why do you care for your siblings so much?" The orange haired guy- Crow says. I think about that question for a while and then decide to tell them the truth. I tell them everything- about how we were a government experiment and about how we met Amaya and how I could never remember anything that had gone on in Yliaster. By the time I finish, they're all looking at me like I'm crazy. My head snaps up from its bowed position when I hear the door to my sisters operating room open and I jump up.

"Is my sister okay?" I ask. He looks at me with a warm smile and ruffles my head like a little child.

"Ms. Fudo is fine. She just took a nasty spill. All she needs is some rest and she will be fine in a few weeks. The only thing that we had to do was put her arm back in place. It seemed to have broken out of her skin. It was quite dirty and very hard to disinfect." I sigh and sit back down. I think back over what he just said and am caught on something.

"Wait. Did you say ' '?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. I took the liberty of a DNA test, while she was undergoing her surgery. She had very weird DNA- I must say, I have never seen DNA with two XY chromosomes." I am frozen in place and I'm surprised to hear Yusei's voice ask another question.

"Who is the other XY chromosome?"

"Well, the other XY chromosome is Jack Atlas. I have other patients I must see, but you may go in and see her now. She is awake." The doctor looks at Yusei then Jack and nods before turning around and walking away. I ignore the rest of the people out there in the hallway and enter the little room that my sister is in. I run to her side and hug her.

"Your okay! I felt so helpless watching you duel. Why did you push yourself? You could have died! If it wasn't for Amaya's safety lock on the bike, you would have died from dueling." Amaya had this device installed in our bikes that reads our body's stress levels. They warn us if we're too stressed, but they can't stop us in the middle of a duel. When Yua went past the exceeding level of physical and mental stress from her psychic dueling, the bike stopped in mid-duel and the bike tumbled.

"I had my handle. I don't know when she set that lock, but I would have been fine without it. Have you gotten hold of her yet? I need to discuss that setting on my bike with her." Yua says with an icy look. I notice that our little group that had been in the hallway had moved into the room and I glare at them again. I get distracted though, when there's a knock at the window. I go to the window and I see a happy sight. I open the window and smile at Yua.

"Yua! Look who's here!" I say and can't help the grin on my face as Amaya steps in, in her old grandfather disguise with Kuroyasha in a basket. She takes off the disguise after I shut the window and blinds behind her and she covers the door leading to the hallway with a piece of cardboard. She hugs me once she has her disguise off and I can hear her sigh of relief. She kisses my cheek, which she has never done before and I can see that she was really worried for us.

"You guys are safe! I'm sorry it took me so long to get away. I had to go to the country side, paint my bike, get this costume and go take care of some loose ends." She looks really bad. Her lip is cut and she has bruises everywhere. She has her usual bike outfit on which consists of a one piece body-hugging spandex-like cloth and a belt of tools hanging off her hip. I can see the dried blood on the outfit and know that she has been busy because she hasn't even taken care of her own body. I hear Yua gasp as she realizes the same thing I do: She is still bleeding under her clothes.

"Amaya! Your bleeding! Why haven't you taken care of that yet! It has been a week! Have you been bleeding for that long?" Yua yells at Amaya. Amaya shrugs.

"I haven't been able to take a shower. So what? I have more important things to do. By the way, Sister Marianne said that Kuroyasha was frantic when you guys left this morning. That's why I brought him with me. I need to get you guys out of here before the police come sniffing. Do you think you'll be okay without those meds?" Amaya looks at Yua. Yua nods and Amaya goes to pick Yua up, but Yusei gets in her way.

"I don't think Yua should be off her medication or else the doctor would have taken her off it." He says crossing his shoulders his friends flank him and I know I need to do something before Amaya's mood changes because she is in no shape to take on six people at once. I grab Amaya's wrist and she looks back questioningly at me. I nod at her and she checks herself before turning back to Yusei and his friends.

"Then I'll take the medication with me. We need to leave because we have a bounty on our head, unless you guys were planning on taking us in. If that were the case, I suggest you leave before I decide you've seen too much," Amaya says her hand going to the weapons on her hip.

"She's a sixteen year old girl! She shouldn't be dodging the police, she should be a normal high school girl who takes refuge in the police when there's a problem! Yua, if you come with me, I'll take you in. I've never had a kid before. You can live a normal life." Yusei says to Yua. I can hear Kuroyasha growling which can only mean that Amaya's angry.

"Oh no. You've done it now." I say while walking over to Amaya, hoping to pull her away from this fight, knowing it's too late. She stands her ground and looks at Yua.

"Your call." She simply says. I look at Amaya and realize that she is really pale and I know that she's going to collapse any minute now. Yua looks back and forth between Yusei and Amaya. I can tell she's struggling to make a decision. I know that Yua will choose Amaya, but I feel bad for Yua because she's being tempted by something she's always wanted: school. Yusei is offering her a better life where she can live as a normal teenage girl. I see her head go down and I know that she's made her decision.


	9. The Sister, Or The Father?

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

"I- I want to stay here." Yua says in a quiet voice. Amaya and I both look at her like she had just shot us: feeling the betrayal was unlike any emotion I've ever felt before. I can see Amaya's mouth drop and then close as she contemplates how to proceed.

"I guess if it's what you want, then there's no other way, right? I know my stubborn girl. Have a good life in the tops of New Domino City. "Amaya says with an ice cold voice unlike any other. Amaya stands up, looks at me and questions me with her eyes; am I coming? I don't answer her, looking at Yua.

"Fine." Amaya says walking past me. I can hear the anger in her voice. I look at Yua wondering what could she be thinking casting away her family like this?

"Why Yua? Why throw away your family?" I ask in a broken voice. I feel betrayed by someone who I thought would never betray me. I shake my head at her.

"Because Yusei _is_ our real family. Why can't we all just stay together? Why can't we accept Yusei as our father?" She asks with tears streaming down her face.

"Because he didn't get raped and almost killed just to save our asses. Because he didn't feed us instead of himself to the point where he wasn't able to walk for a week's time. Because he didn't neglect himself just because he was worried about us to the point where he's been bleeding out for a week and could probably die at any moment!" I yell at her then follow Amaya out the window. I see Amaya and I'm about to walk over to her when I see her condition.

"Amaya!" I yell out to her. She's on the floor holding her head while Kuroyasha is keeping her upper body upright. She's very pale and shaky and she's breathing hard.

"Amaya!" I hear Yua yell. I know she's on her way over here and that snaps Amaya out of her pain trance, because in the next couple of seconds she's standing and is walking towards her bike with me as her support. She presses a button on her hip and her bike meets her half way. My bike follows hers and I see Kuroyasha's compartment attach itself from Amaya's bike to mine. I look behind us and see Yua stop in her tracks. She looks lost until I see Yusei come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. I see Jack behind them with his arms crossed, Crow is leaning against the wall, and Luna is tapping her twins shoulder because he is sticking his tongue out at us. I feel a sudden break in my heart as I look at her new family. Once Amaya's on her bike, she looks better and she sits up while I get on mine. She commands our bikes on and I put on my helmet.

"I guess I shouldn't be taking care of her when I'm in this condition anyway. Sorry that I'm poor. Have fun being a richy-rich like the ones we used to make fun of in town when we were younger. If you want to come back, you know where we are. Have fun with your new _Daddies, _07437_." _Amaya says. I can see Yua's broken expression as we ride away to our apartment. I see Yua's bike parked where the garage is supposed to be and can't help but feel perplexed as to why our garage is missing. I hear Amaya chuckling and I turn to see her laughing at my expression. I can't help but laugh as she presses a button and the garage appears out of the ground. We park our bikes inside and then she presses some more buttons and the garage recedes back into the ground.

"We can't use our bikes for a while. You're going to have to get used to walking." She says in a neutral tone. We walk inside and try to fulfill our lives without Yua, or should I say 07437.


	10. Haunting Memories

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**Amaya**

"I- I want to stay here." _No_

"Amaya!" _No, no, no!_

"I- I want to stay here." _No!_

_Leave me alone, please!_

_Yua walks up to me, she puts her hand up and caresses my cheek. _

"_I want to stay here. You were never a good sister. You failed in raising Yuu and I. Get lost, Amaya! You're no good to anyone!" She plunges the knife into my gut, twisting the blade ever so slowly. I fall to the ground while she walks away laughing._

"_Not a good sister! Failed in raising them! Not good to anyone!" My demons yell at me with Yua's voice. My dream shifts deeper into my mind, to a forbidden door that leads to a time when I truly had no one. My demons drag me to the door. _

"_You are never good to anyone!" The genderless voice of my demon distorts itself into a voice of a man from a memory that I had forgotten, back when I was eight years old._

"_Are you sure no one will notice her gone?" I hear a scoff. _

"_Of course not! She's just an orphan. She worthless. No one's going to miss her."Said another voice, this one with a smile in his voice. _

_I try to move, but fail thanks to the ropes that are tying me down. I open my eyes and see two men. We are in a warehouse with crates scattered all around except for in one corner where there is a fire pit with a metal rod sticking out. My eyes roam back to the men, when I realize that they both have guns. I start looking for something that I can use to my advantage but I freeze when I see two shadows hovering over me. _

"_Well, well, sleeping ugly is up." One of the men say. I gasp at the blood lust look in their eyes and I start shaking. I see the first goon smirk as he puts a hand on my head which makes me flinch. He grabs at my surprisingly short hair. _

"_You like what we did to your hair? We thought you would sell for more if you looked more... shape-able to the buyer." The second goon says while the first goon continues to pull on the remnants of my hair. The first goon notices my shudder at his touch and laughs at me. I stay silent which seems to piss the goons off. The second goon cuts the ropes that restrained me and I look up, a question written on my face. Why? Why would they cut me loose?_

"_Lets have a little fun, shall we?" The first goon says, a smile hovering over his face. My silent question is answered by a kick to the head by the second goon, continuing with a kick to the gut. I get on all fours and start coughing up blood. I hadn't eaten in a week, so I was already weak. Before I can get in a fighting stance goon 1 kicks my side so I lie on the floor while they both kick me senseless. I get a small moment of relief and I open my eyes to see why they had stopped and I see the second goon walking over to me with the metal rod from the fire pit with a glowing red end. _

"_It's time to get marked for your sale." Goon 2 says. Goon 2 lifts my shirt while Goon 1 puts a mark that has a dragon on it right on my rib cage, my wrist, and then they put another one on the inside of my thigh. I scream as my skin burns away under the hot metal. I try to move away from them, but Goon 2 holds me down. Goon 2 turns me on my belly and they put another mark on my lower back. I scream and cry as I use all of my energy on trying to run away, to fight, to survive. The goons just laugh at my pain as they mark me for slave trade. I scream over and over again asking for help that never arrived. The world isn't what it seems. There's no such thing as happy endings, there aren't happy lives. There is suffering as you fight for your life everyday- that is unless you have money. Those who have money are lucky because they can pay people to experience their hell instead of themselves. For those of us who are abandoned, the only thing that you can do, is survive and help those who are in the same situation. _

I jolt upright in bed, breathing heavily while absentmindedly my hand goes to the marks on my skin. I curl into a slick sweaty ball. I always become sweaty when I have nightmares, but I always had Yua to comfort me. Now she's gone. Silent tears of sorrow slide down my cheeks. I wipe them away and smack myself. I can't break down, I still have Yuu to take care of. Kuroyasha whines, coming up to me and puts his head under my hand while looking at me with love in his eyes. I laugh at him and he starts wagging his tail, while crouching down into a playful position. I know he wants to play, so I decide to take him out in the backyard. We play for a good hour or so before I go back inside to make Yuu and I breakfast. After making breakfast, I go to wake Yuu up,but I hear a weird whimper coming from his room. I listen some more and hear another whimper following the last one. I walk into his room to see him in a ball, tears streaking his red cheeks. I walk over to him and hug him, knowing this is all I can do for him. How I wish that there was more I could do for him; I would give anything to see him smile. But I know that this is something we both need to get over on our own. I coo him back to sleep, wiping away his tears before pulling the blankets back over him and then I go to take a much needed shower. When I get out of the shower, I see Yuu chasing Kuroyasha around, who has a stolen piece of bacon in his mouth. I laugh at them, before going into the kitchen and giving Yuu a leftover piece to compensate for Kuroyasha's theft.

"There, now no more hating on Kuroyasha. He is just a little hungry." I say before putting Kuroyasha's plate of food on the floor by the door that leads to the outside. I hear our doorbell ring and look at Yuu questioningly. He shrugs his shoulders and I go to the door, Kuroyasha growling behind me. I open it and immediately regret it. I can feel my eyes widen and I shut the door in their face before running to the back door, opening it and attempting to run. I see more motorcycles out there and I turn back around, locking the door and resetting the emergency security system. The door bell rings again and I see Yuu walking over to the door, wondering who has surrounded us entirely. Before I can tell him not to open it, he opens it and immediately gasps, backing up and going as pale as a ghost. We both look at each other and a silent communication passes thorough our mind. _Bikers._


	11. Revenge Takes All

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**Amaya**

I hear a scream of pain as one of the traps surrounding our apartment goes off. I feel a small amount of self satisfaction, knowing that my inventions do work. They had never been tested before, so I'm happy they work in our time of need. I hear a high pitch noise before a voice amplified by a bullhorn sounds.

"Amaya! You didn't think you could get rid of us, did you? Listen- we can turn the blood shed to a minimum if you would just come out of there. We don't want the kids, we just want you. Come out here and we'll have a fair fight. Whoever wins submits to the other." I curse under my breath, knowing that my traps wont supply us with refuge forever. I think about all possible outcomes of a battle, if he even intends to battle me. Somehow, he had survived my bullet. I was almost absolutely sure that I had shot him in the heart. I originally had wanted to shoot him in the head, but at the last second my arm hesitated and had shot the bullet into his chest. I quickly write a letter to Sister Marianne, asking her to take care of Yuu if I don't survive this battle. I hand it to Yuu and after he reads it, he looks up at me.

"You can't be serious! You know he's going to shoot you as soon as you go out there. Amaya, I can't loose you too! Please don't do this. We can fight our way out of this. Please!" He yells at me while holding onto my arm. I look at him, a pleading look in my eyes.

"You won't loose me, I promise. I won't abandon you like Y- 07437. Remember, we've gotten through tougher situations than this." I feel doubtful, knowing I won't be able to pull any of my usual tricks because they are all in my garage that is hiding from the police right now, but I can't let Yuu know that, or he won't let me outside.

_Anyway, as a duelist, I need to be able to come up with a winning strategy on the spot, right? This may not be a duel, but I will still need to be able to form a strategy at any second. _

I smile as I form a plan in my head.

"Yuu, go into the kitchen and gather all of the sharp knives." He nods, he knows I have a plan. While he does that I go to change into my clothes. I have a special outfit for knives that I made before I had the parts or money to create cool inventions. I feel a little on edge, because it has been so long since I fought without my creations, but I need to have optimism right now. I mentally slap myself, getting into the mind of a knife wielder. After I have my outfit on, I cut holes into the spots where my scars from being almost sold as a sex slave dwell. I do this to remind myself of my past; the time when I had to fight with my fists and knives, not with technology or gadgets. I am not running away this time like I do with the police. I'm facing this problem head on. I sit on my bed, and close my eyes, feeling my senses heighten in the absence of my sight. My sense of touch reaches out around me. I can feel everything in my room. I feel the bed underneath me, the hamper in the corner, the clothes in my open closet, the dresser to my left, even the flies in my room. My hearing soars out, finding anything moving. I can hear the buzzing of a fly, the people talking outside of my house, and I hear footsteps approaching me with nails on the paws of a dog not far behind. I can taste the scents in the air from my shower earlier and I can smell gas which tells me that they intend to burn the house down. Too bad for them that one of my gadgets is prepared for that. I smell dog, feel the two other presences in my room, and I can hear them breathing. I open my eyes and smile at Yuu and Kuroyasha. He gives me a grim look and gives me the knives from the kitchen. I fill the empty slots on my suit before going over to my dresser and filling the rest of the slots with throwing knives, a small katana, and smoke bombs. Once I'm done arranging my knives into a comfortable position, to which I will be able to find the correct weapon at the right time, I walk over to my closet, grab the small chain that resides there, wrapping it around my waist like an additional belt and lastly, I pin my braids back so they don't get in my line of sight. One wrong move could end my life- I must remember that. I take a deep breath, put my hand on Yuu's shoulder, ruffle Kuroyasha's head, then head out of the house to see Jeremiah smirking at me.

"Took you long enough. I've got to say, you look pretty sexy right now." I stay silent, getting ready for the upcoming fight. I place my hands in the air to my sides, crouching a little and waiting for my opponent's first move while I try to control my nervous breathing.

"Wow! No words for your ex-boyfriend? I thought you would at least tell me that you're surprised that I'm still alive after that shot to the chest. Lucky for me, it missed my heart and the paramedics saved me. I didn't tell them that it was you who did this though- I thought that we would all like it better to get revenge our own way." He nods to one of the men who lights a match and tries to catch the house on fire. I laugh, turning back to the man who looks like he's enjoying himself. When I laugh, his face contorts into one of perplexity, wondering why I laughed at my house getting burnt to a crisp. I turn around and wave my hand through the house.

"I smelt the gasoline in the house. As soon as I walked out of my house, it was replaced by a hologram. You may want to ask why- but let me ask; why is my garage not where it's supposed to be? I chose this apartment because there was once a project going on underneath that was canceled a long time ago, leaving an empty cavern below. It took me the first five years of living here to build the mechanics to make my house and garage movable, but I guess it was worth it after all this time." It's my turn to smirk at him as his plan goes haywire. He makes a sound of rage and comes rushing at me. I dodge his attack easily, getting a knife out of one of my many slots and putting it to his neck.

"Here's a little secret- I used to like you. That's why I couldn't kill you last time. I don't like killing people, so I won't even kill you this time around- even though I don't have feelings for you anymore. Those feelings evaporated when you raped me." I whisper into his ear before I bring the hilt of my knife to his head. He falls to the ground as I'm rushed by at least nine bulky, well-built men. I fight them all off until there is one left who points a gun at my chest. I turn to him and put my arms up. He smirks at me before pulling the trigger at the same time I hear someone yell

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I kept Yuu safe. That's all that matters._ Everything goes black as I feel my hot blood flow out of the bullet wound- though I can't feel where it hit.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry there haven't been any updates in a while. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review, and tell us if you have any ideas or anything. Thanks :)**


	12. Running Away

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**New Domino City Hospital**

"We're sorry, but the number you are currently trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message, or try your call again later." I hear the beep that tells me I can leave a message and decide to leave yet another one. It is the eighth time that I have tried to get a hold of Yuu.

"Yuu. I know your mad at me, but Amaya's in the hospital. Please answer your phone. Even if your mad at me, at least come for Amaya's sake. Please." I beg him. I feel a reassuring hand on my shoulder, knowing it's Yusei's I lean back into his support because I feel alone. I take a deep breath. We were told when we brought her in that she needed her appendix taken out because the bullet went through it. I don't know why she was outside facing those men, or why she was only using knives, but she had almost won. That was, until she got shot. The most bewildering thing was, she grinned right before she was shot, when she saw the gun. I don't understand why anything happened, but now the house is gone along with the garage and Yuu with it. As soon as Amaya was put in the hospital, we went back to search for Yuu. We couldn't find any signs that the house was there or the garage, it was like they disappeared. We even looked for underground tunneling and found nothing. Somehow, Amaya had made an entire apartment complex and a garage disappear.

The surgery was successful, and now we are waiting for Amaya to wake up. The doctor comes in with a smile on his face.

"Okay, we have the x-ray's up in the room next door. Are all three of you coming?" Yusei looks at Jack then me and nods at the doctor. He takes us into a dimly lit room where there are pictures of what I guess are body parts.

"Okay, she had her appendix removed. Sadly, the bullet went through the appendix and into her uterus. We had to go in and fix that, but she may never be able to have children. I'm sorry, even though I don't think she would have been able to have kids anyways." He says trailing off seeing our faces.

"Isn't this confidential? Why are you telling us?" Yusei asks the doctor who shows a smug face.

"Well, your her family, aren't you?" The doctor asks and Yusei shakes his head.

"But the DNA test showed two strands. The first was Yusei Fudo and the second was Jack Atlas. Isn't that you two?" Yusei and Jack look at each other.

"She has our DNA? How many people share our DNA?" Jack asks looking pissed.

"But that can't be possible! She wasn't a test subject like me! She was abandoned as a baby." I say, feeling distressed. I never saw her when I was in Yliaster. How could this be?

I hear a crash next door. Suddenly, I'm up and running to Amaya's room without even thinking about my own safety. I run in there and see a broken window with blood around the edges, the IV's and heart monitor are hanging from their base, the IV's dripping with their medications. I run to the window to see a trail of blood, but nothing else.

"What happened in here?" I hear the doctor say. I shrug, looking around for Amaya.

"Amaya!" I yell out the window. I don't see anybody so I turn around and see Yusei looking at the security camera's video. He rewinds back until he sees us leave the room and then presses play. I see Amaya sit upright in bed, breathing heavily and shaking. She starts sobbing and grabs her arms. Then she sits up looking into space with no emotion on her face. Suddenly, her wrist where the tattoo of the dragon is starts glowing, there's also a spot on her abdomen that starts glowing, and her upper thigh starts glowing- all with the same tattoo of the dragon.

"Yuu and Yua are in danger." Amaya says in a neutral tone, jumping up from the bed and ripping out her IV's and the heart rate machine. She turns around and I see another glowing dragon on her lower back. She grabs her clothes and her bag of knives that the hospital didn't have time to confiscate and she runs at the window head first. I can see her skin tear where the broken glass hit her skin but she keeps going.

"Oh my god." I say very quietly. Amaya had run away.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates... I'm vacationing in Maine and it's hard to get to a working computer. I promise that updates will starts coming out faster. -Blue Candy Feather**


	13. Written Promises

Okay, so we all know the disclaimer, but I might as well say it again... We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the characters, but we do own the idea. Have fun reading! :)

* * *

**Amaya**

_Drip! Splash! Drip! Splash!_

I hear the echo of running water and I can smell the musty damp smell that tells me I'm in a cave. I try to move, but my body doesn't respond, I guess I'm too weak.

_Drip! Splash! Drip! Splash!_

My eyelids refuse to open and my mind pulls itself back into the darkness that consumes my body. I fight to no avail as I fall into that pit of darkness.

**Yuu**

_**If I don't make it back right away, I want you to take Yuu in. I WILL be back, but it may take a while. For his safety, please keep him hidden to EVERYONE. Not even the kids can know he's there. Thank you for all your help. I'll see you all as soon as I can.**_

_**-Amaya**_

I see Sister Marianne's face darken as she reads the note. For the first time in my life, I feel misplaced being here and I find myself checking my surroundings constantly. I turn back to Sister Marianne when I hear her sigh and I see her walk over to the cupboard and press a button that looks like a simple piece of wood. She then removes the carpet under the little table that she always used to make us sandwiches on when we came to visit her and the kids. A set of stairs appear and she motions me to go down the stairs. I comply and trudge down into what looks like a bunker. When I get to the bottom, I hear the doorbell echo into my little bunker and I see Sister Marianne's face light up with surprise and alarm.

"I don't know who that is. You will have to wait here for dinner. I'll be down as soon as I can." She closes the door behind her and a light comes on. I look at my small room and see a twin sized bed that takes up half the room. To the right of that, there's a little toilet and a desk that takes up a quarter of the space. That leaves about a quarter worth of space to walk around. The room's small, but I'll have to make do until Amaya come's back.

_Please let her be okay._ I think to myself, sitting on the bed, noticing that it is really comfy.

**Amaya**

_Drip! Splash! Clang! Drip! Clang! Splash!_

I can hear the sound of metal and the shuffling of feet. I try to move in case the person that I can hear is a threat and find my body unable to move. My mind is more alert this time, and I try to filter through the last couple of days. Knives, guns, Yua and Yuu flash into focus in my head. I remember getting shot, but I don't remember what happened after that.

_Where am I? _I try to feel whats under me, and I can feel cold, damp rock. I remember that I'm in a cave somewhere and I try to make my eyelids open. They move the tiniest bit and a flare of pain flashes through my head at the movement. I hear the man stop whatever he's doing and comes closer to me. I hear him stop again and I hear something that I guess is plastic getting uncapped. I feel a sting in my neck and I get pulled back into the awaiting and familiar darkness.

**Yua**

Yusei, Jack, and I had gone back to the pent house where we live now, to think about everything that

happened, and to think about where Amaya might have gone and where Yuu resides. We are sitting around on the couch, silence blanketing us as we try to solve the puzzle of Amaya and Yuu's whereabouts. The doorbell rings and I go to fetch the door. I barely open the door when a short man with red streaks covering both his eyes vertically, comes waltzing in. I close the door and follow the man with a sound of confusion escaping my lips. He walks past me up to Yusei and Jack. Yusei stands up and Jack moves from his position on the wall to stand in front of this man.

"Yeager." Yusei and Jack say together, hatred consuming their features and their voices.

"I'm here to pick up my specimen, but it seems she has escaped me yet again." Yeager says in an extremely annoying voice.

"What do you mean 'yet again'? Are you looking for Amaya?" I ask him. He smirks at me then looks at Yusei.

"Yes, I have been." I pull a knife out of my pocket and put it to his neck.

"Why are you looking for her?" Yeager chuckles at me and Yusei takes me off of him. I struggle to get out of his grasp but Yusei just keeps me back.

"Yua. It's been a while." I look at him questioningly and he just smirks at me. He turns to Yusei and starts talking, ignoring me completely.

"Do you remember the time when you had fought Kyosuke Kiryu? You had gotten injured. We decided to take a sample of your blood in case you were to die. It was not needed, but we kept the sample for future purposes." Yeager brings up a screen on Yusei's television and a file shows up.

"I had Jack's DNA because he was working for Director Goodwin. After we confirmed that you were both signers, we started our experimentation for a perfect duelist. We started out working with In Vitro Fertilization, but we thought that had failed. We had sent the experimental mother home after waiting a month for the In Vitro to work, but it didn't. We had then started working on creating an organic child, without the need for a mother. We had created a child in a test tube, then put it in a special metal container for it to grow strong enough to experiment on. We didn't expect for the child to have a twin brother, but it did. We had them for a mere four months before they broke out and left the facility." As he was talking, he was showing them pictures of the experiments and the DNA test equations.

"After that, we started paying attention to the younger population, looking for our experiments. By chance, we found Amaya and we hired henchmen to take care of her. As an emergency precaution, we had them tattoo her so that we could locate her again if we lost her. She had gotten away after our men made a couple of... hiccups, but thanks to your help, we have found her again. It's surprising though, we go looking for one experiment, and we find half of the second one." He says looking at me with a glare. Before anyone can say anything, Jack walks up to him and punches him. Yeager falls to the ground grunting, his nose bleeding profusely. Yusei looks just as pissed and walks in front of me, to protect me.

"You used our DNA to make children to _experiment _on?" Jack says clenching his fist.

"Well, of course! If you two were to die against the dark signers, who would take care of New Domino? We were on the orders of Director Goodwin! Would you have defied him?"He seems to rethink that after looking them both over.

"Actually, you probably would have. But _I_ wouldn't, I _value_ my life!" He says, taking a breath. He goes over to the window looking around outside then makes a call. He turns around after finishing the call.

"Did you notice anything peculiar about her, when you lived with her? Did she ever get overly violent to the point of almost causing death?" He asks me, with each question he takes a step closer to me.

"No. She had great self control. The only time she ever killed someone was at the town hall-" I cover my mouth from saying too much. Yeager raises an eyebrow then presses a button on his phone. A picture pops up on the television screen then a video starts.

Its looks like a warehouse, there's a fire pit at one end and there's crates all over the place. There's two men talking to each other and a little girl tied up in the corner. I gasp, realizing that the little girl is Amaya as a child. I see her wake up on the camera and gasp as she looks around for something to fight with. The men seem to notice and they hover above her with smiles, that even through the phone make me shiver.

"Well, well, sleeping ugly is up." One of the men say. I see Amaya start shaking when the first goon smirk and starts pulling on her chopped hair.

"You like what we did to your hair? We thought you would sell for more if you looked more... shape-able to the buyer." One of the men say to her. I see Amaya shudder at his touch and both of the men laugh at her. The second goon cuts the ropes that held Amaya and I see her look up, a question written on her face. Why? Why would they cut me loose?

"Lets have a little fun, shall we?" The first goon says, a smile hovering over his face. The men start beating her up until she gets on all fours and start coughing up blood. I see how weak she is and silent tears start streaming down my face. I see her try to stand up but they kick her in her side so she lies on the floor while they both kick her senseless. I see one of the men walk over to the fire on the other side of the warehouse and come back with a glowing metal rod.

"It's time to get marked for your sale." One of the men say while the other one lifts her shirt, showing off cuts and bruises- both fresh and old. The men put the tattoo's on her rib cage, her wrist, and then they put another one on the inside of her thigh. She screams as the hot metal burns her skin, tears streaming down her face, sobs rocking her entire body. She tries to run away from them, but quickly gets tripped up, then they turn her on her belly and they put another mark on her lower back. Amaya tries to fight, tries to run but to no avail. It breaks my heart seeing her like this and I can feel my own body rock with sobs at watching her pain and abuse. The men laugh at her as they mark her. I see Amaya finally quiet down and collapse on the floor while the men laugh at her.

"Looks like we finally broke her. How scared do you think she is, now that we made her think she's getting sold as a sex slave?" Both men snicker and kick an already broken Amaya onto her side. The pour water on her marks and they start glowing. The men get quiet when they realize, the tattoo's aren't supposed to be glowing. They look at each other, then one of the men bends down to see whats up with her. He grabs her wrist to look at the tattoo that resides their, when Amaya's eyes snap open. She grabs his wrist and flips him over, her eyes seem to have a red tint to them as she looks at the other men when he starts charging her. She lets him come at her, only moving when he gets at arms length of her. She grabs his wrist, twists it until she hears him scream with pain, then pushes him down onto the ground. She straddles the man and starts punching, clawing, and biting him until the other man finally stands up and punches her in the temple, which makes her go limp and fall off of the man that is now bleeding a lot. Both men stand up and take their guns out and point them at her.

"Is she dead? I mean, you did hit her in the temple." The bleeding men says. The other guy shrugs then walks over to where the water bottles lay, almost empty from using them on her marks.

"I wonder if this water's bad or something. Maybe it's the reason she went rabid." He says with a snicker. A groan sounds from where Amaya lays and she rolls over onto her back, sitting up with a hand to her head. She starts crying again and looks at the two men. When she sees their guns, she smiles and starts laughing hysterically. The men look at each other and start moving towards her so that they can restrain her. When they get close, they stop when she looks at them with a grin.

"You'll let me leave, right?" Amaya says with a different air about her. I see the Adam apples of both men bob and they start clenching their shirts, like it got really hot in the room all of a sudden. Amaya stands up and runs her finger over the chest of one of the men, then she throws him back into the wall behind him, where he collapses. The second just laughs at the other man and goes back to Amaya. Amaya smiles at the man before he takes his own gun to his head and shoots himself. Striding over to the water bottles, she picks them up and drinks their remains, then looks at the men again.

"Too bad you had to die. That's what you get for hurting a little girl." Amaya just smiles at herself, as if she's enjoying an inside joke and skips out of the warehouse humming a nursery song to herself.

"She never told me about this." I whisper quietly not believing my eyes.

"Of course she wouldn't have. Would you have stayed with her otherwise?" Yeager says to me with an eye roll.

"Is this why you want her?" Yusei asks, looking at Yeager as if he doesn't believe what he saw either. I realize something and gasp out loud.

"That's why she has those marks. She always told me not to worry about them, and that she was born with them so they weren't a big deal. She also said that they were the reason why she duels so well." I say more to myself than anybody else. I look up and see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I say to no one in particular. Jack walks over and pats me on the shoulder.

"Do you see how dangerous she is to everybody? Including your brother. I know who you are, 07437. Yuu is in danger." I freeze when he says my original title but snap out of it when he says my brothers name.

"How do I know that once you find him, you won't start experimenting on us again?" He looks at me straight in the eye and steps forward.

"I give you my word, in front of your fathers that I will not touch you or your brother. All I want is to save him from Amaya." Yeager says to me. If what he says is true, then my brother is in danger. I know I need to save him, so I nod my head, knowing the first place that I need to look would be Sister Marianne's.


	14. One Week Can Change Everything

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**Amaya**

I open my eyes to the sound of feet shuffling. I feel movement to my right and on instinct, I roll over onto the balls of my feet to the left of where I was standing. I search for my knives, but find none. I see an old man with a white scraggly beard, wearing a ragged old yellow jacket, slack jeans, and a hat. I see him lift his hands up in surrender and I relax a bit. I find that I am very sore, and I shouldn't have rolled over like that. I can feel a dripping sensation on my abdomen and look down to see blood soaked white bandages.

_Wait a minute. Where are my clothes? Did this old man do something while I was asleep. Where am I? What happened? I don't remember anything..._

I find myself in a bra and panties, thankfully those parts are covered but I still feel exposed to this old man, who I thought was innocent. I start feeling light headed and lean against the rock wall that sits right behind me. After a couple of minutes, I start to see black dots, and decide to put my head between my legs. The old man gets up after some time, and starts walking towards me. I flinch a little, but I know in my gut that he won't hurt me. My gut feeling was right when he comes over to me and looks me in the eyes with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, girl. I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to change those bandages, you reopened your wound that has been healing. Do you remember anything?" He asks with a matching kind voice to his kind smile. I shake my head no and he just continues smiling while he pushes me back onto the floor so that I am laying down parallel to the wall.

"You found me about a week ago. You kept on muttering about needing training to fight the people who want to take away someone named Yuu. I didn't know how you had found me because I have been hiding in this cave for a long time, but you interested me, so I accepted you as my student, then you fainted. Not to mention your tattoo's stopped glowing. Those are pretty nifty tattoo's you got there." The old man trails off, most likely forgetting what he was talking about.

Training? That didn't sound right. And what's this about Yuu being in danger. I need more information.

"I know what your thinking. You don't know who I am, but let me assure you, that I know how to train you, even with this old body of mine. I know who you are Amaya, and I know what you have been through. I've been waiting for you to come and find me." I think about that for a minute. For some reason, I'm not freaked out that he knows my name, and I know he's telling the truth. I nod at him and he smiles at me again.

_This guy really likes smiling. _

**Yuu**

1 week. I have been in this room for one week. I pace back and forth in the tiny space of the bunker, thinking about the same things I have thought about hundreds of times. Where is Amaya? Why hasn't she come back yet? Why does Yua keep coming back here with those men looking for me? I can't think of a single answer for any of those questions, yet I have thought about them for the past week straight. I wasn't allowed to leave the room, because Sister Marianne told me that Yua keeps coming around looking for me and she's pretty sure that they're either watching the orphanage, or it's bugged. All I have left to do, is put my hope in Amaya and wait for her to find her way back.

**Amaya**

I fall to the ground, sweat dripping down my face, my breathing hard.

"Again." Says my instructor, the old man who has proven himself to be very powerful. I stand up and concentrate. I feel my seductive aura come out and I let the animal out of the cage in my head and I try to keep a leash on it, instead of it controlling me. My body, my mind. I see the thoughts of cutting up the old man, playing in his flesh and destroying the world. I feel myself grin, before I close my eyes and try to reign in my animal. I take a card out of my deck and place it on my duel disk. Stardust Dragon appears in the air with a red tint in his eyes. I grit my teeth, trying to keep control on myself, and look at the old man for his approval to move on to the next step. He nods and I move into the next part. I feel my lust for blood come forward and almost shake me to the ground with how powerful the thoughts of death were. I close my eyes and focus on Yuu and Yua. They need me. I need to control the beast. I command Stardust to change into Red Demon Dragon, it starts to reshape itself into Red Demon Dragon, but then it fades and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"That's enough for today. You can go sleep now. You did good. You have almost endured your demon. You are almost ready to fight for Yuu and Yua to save them from Yliaster. Rest for now. We will finish your training tomorrow." I nod and lay down on the ground that has become my bed. The cool rock feels good against my burning skin, as flashes of my recent nightmares dance across my vision. Yusei and Jack getting put in jail for conspiracy against the government. Yuu and Yua screaming as they get separated and tested on. Then I see myself getting pushed down on my knees in front of a firing squad. They all shoot at the same time, then my blood stains the concrete. Yeager's smirk comes to mind. _Filthy lying bastard. I will expose you for what you are! _I think to myself, seeing a picture of my putting a knife into his chest and driving the knife down all the way to his abdomen. I fall asleep to this picture, and the nightmares visit me, yet again.

* * *

I know what your thinking... Why is she naked? Think about it, if you have ever been in a hospital, do you wear normal clothes, especially when surgery is involved? Its not perverted or anything, the old man just needed access to the wound. Remember to review and tell us what you thing about the story! :) -BlueCandyFeather


	15. One Decision Can Change A Game Plan

*Disclaimer* we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the franchise, but we do own the idea of this story and the characters Yuu, Yua, Amaya, and Kuroyasha.

**Amaya**

"_Come back here, Amaya! We'll find you!" I run down the street as fast as I can, banking a turn in the process. Officer Trudge tries to run after me, but I make it to the bridge and jump. I don't notice how high the river is, and I start to drown. I see somebody enter the river. I think its Trudge and they swim over to me and grab me, dragging me to the river bank. As soon as I'm out of the water, I start to cough up water while getting a good look at my savior. It turns out to be an old man. He takes me to a cave and asks me if I'm alright. I tell him I'm fine, but that I need to get home because there's people that I need to take care of._

"_You don't look old enough to take care of other people. How old are you? It looks like someone should be taking care of you, not the other way around." He says with concern. I look at him with a sad look in my eyes._

"_I'm thirteen, and its a long story. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I always have been, nobody's ever cared for me." I continue to tell him everything, about the gangs, Yuu and Yua, though I don't use their names, I tell him about how I found them and who had them, all the people who have tried to kidnap me, and everything else that I have fought for. He listens contently, nodding every now and then and pats me on the head once I'm done._

"_It sounds like you have demons that have free reign on you. If you ever want to control them, or want to master fighting come to me, I will train you." He puts both his hands on my temple. I see a bright flash of light and-_

I sit straight up, gasping for air. _Was that a dream? _I think about that question for a while, and realize that was a memory. _No wonder he seems to know me better than myself. _I take a deep breath and decide to start my daily training. I go out side and see that the sun hasn't even risen yet. I start to run along the bank of the river, where the cave is and continue into the restricted no-man's land farther away from town. When I make it to the tree, that is past the restriction fence, I jump up on a branch and start doing pull-ups. I go until my arms start shaking and I can barely hold on to the tree branch anymore. After that, I drop to the ground and start to do sit-ups. These hurt, and I find it hard to do without re-opening my gunshot wound. I make to twenty before my whole body starts to shake uncontrollably, and I am forced to lay down. I lay there for a half hour before my shaking is minor, then I climb the tree, sitting on a tree limb, that is high enough that I won't be seen if a helicopter comes through. I eat some of the fruit off the tree, and when I am full, I climb down and start doing push-ups. This hurts less, but it still hurts. After I do that, I jog back to the cage and find my master meditating, waiting for me to finish my training.

"Your early." He says to me, without opening his eyes, or ruining his perfect form. I nod at him, unable to speak because I am breathing hard from my exercise. Master stands up and looks me in the eye.

"Are you ready to conquer your demons?" I nod my head and he pats me on the head, the flashback from my dream comes back to me then and I go into a daze.

"You need to be ready for this. Your mind needs to be in the right place. Take ten deep breaths and then get ready to summon your demons." I nod my head and continue to take ten deep breaths. Yuu, breath, Yua, breath, Yliaster, breath, Yeager, breath, Jack, breath, Yusei, breath, family, breath, Kuroyasha, breath, keeping my family safe, breath, rise to the challenge, breath. I feel the air around me charge with electricity and I summon my demons. They all come at me at once with thoughts of death and destruction, sounds of people screaming. I start to get overwhelmed and I start to loose myself. _NO! I can't let that happen! _I force myself to think about Yuu and Yua, my family, everything that is at stake. I force my demons into submission and I summon Stardust Dragon, he appears again with a red glint in his eyes, but this time when I order him to transform into Red Demon Dragon, he does and it is a perfect match. I continue to control it and I never loose my hold on my powers. I order him to disperse, and the dragon disappears into thin air. I fall to the ground, breathing hard.

"I did it! I did it!" I say, feeling unbelievable. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see the crinkly eyes of my master.

"You have advanced. I have taught you everything I can. It is now time for you to finish your own path and save the people you love." I nod and smile at my master. _I can now see Yuu! I can save him! _I jump into the river to clean myself than put on my ripped knife suit, with the knives, and leave to go retrieve my bike, then to Sister Marianne's to get Yuu back.

**Yuu**

I sit in front of Yua, not believing what I've heard. She had found my hideout under the kitchen and came after me when Sister Marianne was gone. _Amaya's evil? No way! Has she been brain washed? But what about that video? Is that real?_ Yua is crying and I feel tears start to prick the corner of my eyes.

"Why should I believe you? You left us! Have they brainwashed you or something? Did you forget all of the stuff that Amaya has done for us?" I stand up as I say this and Yua matches me from the other side of the coffee table.

"That's _why _you have to believe me! She's been too much of a little angel in our eyes! She has kept things from us and I think she knew that Jack and Yusei are our real parents all along! I think she wanted to keep us in her grasp so she had little minions to help her get out of trouble. She's dangerous, Yuu! Please believe me!" Kuroyasha comes into the room, hearing the yelling and starts to growl at Yua. I shake my head and sit back down. There are so many things to think about. Yua pulls out her phone and plays something on it.

"I can't let them know. They'll leave me if they find out! I can't have that, I need them. And they need me." I hear Amaya say to someone over a phone.

"They need to know, Amaya. I wont tell them because it's not my place to tell, but you need to before they become angry at you and hate you for it." I recognize the other voice as Officer Trudge- the only police officer who would warn Amaya about things, and help her when she was in the right. He left a while ago, nobody knows where, but he has been gone for years. I feel my heart break as they say goodbye to each other over the phone. I lower my head and I feel Yua encircle me in her arms.

"You can come with Yusei, Jack and me. We'll take care of you!" I don't say anything as I follow her to outside where she has a new bike, with one almost identical next to it, which I'm guessing is for me. I see Yusei and Jack next to their bikes and they pat me on the back as I pass them. _Goodbye Amaya_. I say as we drive away from the house.

**Amaya**

I walk into Sister Marianne's and immediately know that something is wrong. I see Sister Marianne sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. I walk up to her and she lifts her head. I see the alarm in her eyes and I rush to her side, checking her over for wounds. She assures me she's fine and tells me to take a seat. I follow suit and sit down, afraid of what I'm going to hear.

"Amaya... Yuu's gone. Yua came to the orphanage when I was gone and found him and took him. I'm sorry. I tried my best to take care of him." I feel numb, and tears prick my eyes. My hands find their way to my face as I try to compose myself in front of Sister Marianne. I feel the tears fall down my face, and I start sobbing, knowing that this is a fight that I might not win.


	16. Something I lost

_Hey people! I'm kind of having a writers block right now, so I decided to put up this one shot. It's in Yusei's point of view and it doesn't relate to the story. This is plainly Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. P.S. in case you didn't notice, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any of that stuff. You guys know the drill. Have fun reading and enjoy! Don't forget to review. -BlueCandyFeather_

* * *

The feeling of having nothing left. That is the feeling that consumes my body whole, to the point of depression. All my friends are gone to live their own lives, and I am all alone. I decide that this day, I will clean the garage where my friends and I would meet, fix our bikes, and live here. This was Team 5D's headquarters. I walk through the dusty doorway, seeing how vacant this place is. We used to put our bikes over to the left; my computer was over to the right. The rooms were in the back, where we used to sleep, and where the boxes of stuff that none of us wanted. I start to go through it, remembering the memories associated with each item. I finally reach the bottom of the first box when I cut my finger. It starts to bleed and I wonder what is sharp enough to cut me. I find the object and pull it from the box. I feel cold, seeing the maroon glass and metal wire. I feel the blood drain from my face as Bruno's glasses bring back a memory I want to forget.

_"Bruno!" I stretch my hand out for him, seeing that his bike is about to break. He disregards my hand._

_"Yusei! You're my hope! Grab the light beyond Accel Synchro! Grab that light and open the future! GO! YUSEI!" He yells, pulling off his helmet and pushing my bike faster._

_"Bruno!" I yell to him as he stops pushing my bike. He smiles at me as his bike explodes the last thing I see before I am back in the real world. I tumble off my bike, only to find Bruno gone; the only piece of his existence is a broken pair of glasses._

_"BRUNO!" I yell to the sky, hoping he will come back, tears rushing down my face uncontrollably._

I put the glasses on and tears start streaming down my face. Bruno... He was a part of team 5D's. He didn't deserve to die. The thought of him being gone, leaves me feeling empty. I am alone. But at the same time, I'm never alone because my friends will always be with me in my heart. I miss them, but they are probably happy with their new lives. I need to be happy for them. Just like I can never forget about Bruno's sacrifice. He will forever be a part of my heart, mind, and life.


	17. A Club And A Suspicion? What?

**So sorry for posting this late. I will try harder to get chapters out, hopefully you like the direction of the story so far, if you don't let me know; I love reading what people think and I may not always do what they want, but I am open to ideas. This does not mean that I don't have the story laid out, cuz I do, I just like hearing opinions :). I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and all that goodness, so without further ado, lets get on to the story XD. Hope you enjoy! -BlueCandyFeather**

* * *

**Yuu**

"So, how do you like school? Is it fun to you too?" Yua asks me while we're walking home. Riding the bikes makes us think too much about Amaya, and apparently you have to have a license to drive around here. I shake my head, thinking about Amaya again.

_Something isn't right here. I don't think she's as bad as Yua thinks. There's something off about that guy Yeager- I think he's using Yua. _I think to myself. I had met the guy once, and he set the hairs on my nape straight up. I think he wants Amaya for something other than security reasons. I don't trust him.

Today was my first day of school. It was very different, but the part I didn't expect, was that most of the stuff that we learned about in school, Amaya had taught us when we were younger. I remember the fight with Officer Trudge about us going to school when we were younger. Trudge thought that we should go to school, but Amaya said no. Officer Trudge and Amaya were always fighting, but I miss him a little. He would bring us snacks and toys, and he would always help Amaya when she needed something.

I've seen his father once before; he annoyed me a bit and he hated Amaya, so he didn't like us either. His son was much different though; he has his father's black hair and tan skin, but his face is a little more pointed and he's much younger. I think he was four years older than Amaya and he was very kind where his father is a hothead.

"Yuu! Geez! When someone tries to talk to you, you're supposed to answer back." Yua says to me, standing right in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" I ask her. She sighs and rolls her eyes but turns around and keeps walking.

"I said that we're meeting with Yeager tonight, so we need to get ready to go." I notice that we are already home. I must not have noticed anything because I was thinking about Trudge. I nod after the shiver that runs down my back when my sister said Yeager's name subsides.

**Amaya**

The laughter to my right dissipates as the bass on the song turns to full blast. Hearing the laughter makes me feel sick, so I make my way to the bar and order another drink. It had been so long since I had been to a club, and it seemed like the only way to get my mind off of other things. I have to force my way through the other clubbers as they try to order their drinks. The sweat-slick bodies remind me of a time when I was darker. I would go to a club every once in a while and get drunk with my fake id's. Officer Trudge would find me and tell me I had to tell Yuu and Yua that I had a problem with alcohol when I was either depressed or way too stressed out- which I was both tonight. Yuu and Yua are gone; my house got raided and is being watched so I can't go back there. I am lost again. I feel like the orphan I was as a kid. No family to call my own, all alone in the big bad world. Who needs to be alone? I have people at the clubs to have fun with. Maybe I'll dance with them, drink with them; anything to be distracted.

"Miss?" Some suit asks me. I look him up and down and realize he's pretty cute.

"Anything I can do for you handsome? Maybe a dance on the dance floor- or off if that's what you prefer." I wink at him, feeling the alcohol make me slutty; if that's even the alcohol. _Hey, I'm a nineteen year old girl! I have to live too. _I think to my conscious that is rolling its eyes at me.

"Actually I am here on behalf of my employer. He sent me here to escort you to him." I raise an eyebrow to that. The bartender gives me the drink I had previously ordered and I take a drink, feeling the alcohol burn down my throat.

"Is he cute?" I ask. The guy gives a half smile that I know he's not supposed to and nods.

"I guess you could say so, ma'am." I nod my head and follow him out of the club stumbling here and there.


	18. A Memory Long Forgotten

_Hey people! I know it's been a while since I posted last. A lot of s***'s been going on and I haven't been able to make it to a computer in a while. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah blah blah... you get the picture. Read and review. P.S. Enjoy! -BCF_

* * *

We get into a black limo and I sink into the leather seats. I press a button on my bracelet and I know my bike will go back home to the garage. The limo starts moving immediately and the suit offers me champagne. I take the bottle, leaving him the glass that's half filled to him and start drinking the rich champagne.

"So where are we going?" I ask feeling slightly buzzed from all the alcohol in my system.

"We are going to Trudge Manor." He tells me. My ears perk at that name. Derrick Trudge? _The_ Derrick Trudge? I couldn't believe my ears. He dropped off the face of the earth years ago. How does he randomly appear when I start thinking about him again? The car stops after what feels like hours of questioning what he wants with me. I get out and my jaw drops at what I see. There is a huge mansion in front of me with flowers in a garden to the right and left, a fountain in the middle of their own little roundabout for cars. I am escorted up the stairs to the mansion and am brought into a huge room with a chandelier hanging down from it. A maid takes my jacket from me and I feel small being in such a big house. A woman comes up to me and puts her hand out for me to shake it. She has huge boobs and I laugh at her.

"My name is Homura. Is there something funny?" She asks me, giving me a fake smile that makes me laugh harder.

"And my name's Amaya. You must be the mistress." I give her a two fingered salute, smirking at her. Trudge has _got _to be sleeping with her because she's blonde, probably dumb, and she's got a huge bust.

_Way to go Amaya. Now you sound like a bitch. _I laugh at myself. I'm feeling very giggly this evening. It must be because I'm so empty inside.

"No, I am Mr. Trudge's assistant. I am here to escort you to him." She says turning around abruptly when a blush starts spreading across her cheeks. She starts walking and I decide not to follow her. I take the hallway instead of the stairs and start slowly exploring the first level of the mansion. I'm stumbling a lot more than originally and I conclude that it must be the champagne. Cheap stuff just doesn't do the trick for me anymore. I walk down a large hallway until I see some servants carrying trays of food. I walk up to them and ask where the kitchen is; I realize that I'm hungry and I need to eat. They point me in the right direction and I make my way into the kitchen. I see the staff cleaning up and decide to grab a simple bag of chips or something. I have a hard time finding some, but when I do my mouth starts to drool because it has been such a long time since I've had salt and vinegar chips. After the staff leaves, I find a couple of barstools and I sit there eating chips while I twirl around on the chair. I hear someone come into the kitchen and I turn around to see Trudge standing there with his arms crossed.

"You were supposed to follow my assistant." He says to me in a scolding tone. I giggle, finishing my mouthful of chips before I really take a good look at him. He seems more muscular than he used to be and he now has the air of an adult. His hair is a bit shorter than I remember and he's wearing a suit, just like his henchman.

"And you were supposed to not leave me all those years ago, but look where we're at now." I say to him, my words slurring. I have a smile on my face despite my feelings towards him and I giggle yet again.

"I don't want to get in to this now. What are you doing, Amaya? Why are you drunk?" He asks me in a small voice. I laugh at him, laughing so hard that I fall on the ground and continue laughing in my drunken stupor. He comes over to check to make sure I'm alright but I just push him away.

"If that's all you want, then I'm gonna leave and pretend that you didn't just appear before me years later after you ditched me." I say, serious all of a sudden. I stand up and start to wobble past him. He grabs my wrist and I flip him onto the counter to my left.

"You don't touch me. You should at least remember that much about me, right? I mean, we were close once upon a time, but now you're a stranger to me, just like the rest of the world. Why don't you turn on me again and just get it over with. Everyone already has." I say, feeling the empty void inside of me grow as tears make their way out of my eyes. I push him down onto the counter while I walk away. I make it out of the kitchen before I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind, his head resting on my shoulder. My drunken haze seems to disappear instantly, and I feel myself drawn towards the touch that I have ached for.

"I'm so sorry, for everything Amaya. Please don't walk away." He says to me which brings me back to a time when we were close.

**Flashback **

"You're not supposed to be here, Amaya. You're underage." He says to me in the alley to the side of the club.

"My ID says I'm old enough." I say in an innocent tone. He sighs and rakes his hands through his hair.

"Why do you keep doing this? You're too young for clubbing, let alone drinking. I don't want to take you in, but if you keep this up I'm going to have to." He says to me putting his hands lightly on my waist, looking at me with pleading eyes. I feel myself pull at his touch, wanting to be closer, wanting to be somewhere else right now. I sigh, feeling myself give into him.

"We can get through this Amaya. Is it about money again? Do you not have enough for this month?" He hugs me.

"I can't keep taking your money. You need it." I say pulling away from his warmth. He looks at me with a frown then takes out his wallet. I shake my head at him.

"I can't take your money. Don't give it to me." I say in an authoritative tone, taking another step back from him as he hands out the money.

"You need it. It's not going back in my wallet." I feel tears come to my eyes. I hug him as tight as I can and he chuckles.

"Why are you crying? It's just money." He says patting my back.

"Because I can't support Yuu and Yua on my own. I'm so grateful to you, but how am I supposed to be their big sister if I can't even take care of them?" I say as I start sobbing into his shoulder as he rubs my back.

"You're trying you're hardest. You need to stop going to the club though, okay? That's not helping anyone, and drinking away your sorrows doesn't work." He says to me.

"Thank you for everything, Derrick." I say against his chest. I part with him, going home to Yuu and Yua.


End file.
